Knowing the books
by SaySomethingNiceOrIWillKillYou
Summary: So, we all know the story about Bella and Edward. But what if THEY knew about the books. This is the story about finding love, without the doubts from the book
1. Chapter 1: Getting the books

**I don't own twilight. If I did I wouldn't write this. **

**Well, this the Twilight saga according to me, when Edward and Bella already knew about the books. This has been edited on: 06-05-11.**

Chapter 1: Getting the books

**EPOV:**

"Edward, honey, where are you going?" Esme asked.

I should have known I couldn't escape unnoticed. I mean, we're vampires for God's sake! But I just couldn't stay any longer. Rose and Em are going at it like there is no tomorrow, and that while everybody knows they have years to be together. As a result of that Jasper couldn't help himself and he dragged Alice all too soon to their bedroom. And with the vibes he was projecting, Esme couldn't wait for Carlisle to get home. Since that could be any moment now, and I already had problems blocking the thoughts of the rest of the family, it was time for me to go.

"I'm just going for a ride Esme, I will be back for school tomorrow."

"Okay, if you say so." _You know you don't have to go, right? _she thought. Oh how she knows me.

"I know, but I can't stand it any longer. Not with these thoughts."

_You know I won't force you to stay, but please, be home soon. And know that you can always talk to me. There will be someone for you out there. _

I walked away like I didn't hear what she was thinking. I know I wouldn't find my mate, because I wasn't worth it. What with all the things I have done, I wouldn't want to be my mate either…

Once I was in the car, I was driving as fast as I could, and before I knew it, I was in Seattle. I wasn't planning on going this far, but since I'm here, I might as well go to the bookstore. That way I have something to read once I got home and they are still going at it.

In the bookstore something strange happened. There was a sort of pull to the right that I couldn't ignore, and a sort of buzzing in my stomach. The further I got, the stronger the buzzing. When I was in front of four books the buzzing was on its highest. The titles were: Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. When I read the back of the first book, Twilight, I was in shock. A girl, named Bella Swan would fall in love with a vampire, Edward Cullen? I would have to buy these books and read them, so I could see how dangerous they were for my family and me.

When I went to pay the books, the salesmen looked weirdly at me and said the books weren't from this shop and to just 'take them'. On my way home I suddenly realized why I was here in the first place, and there was no way they were already finished. Just then the perfect place to read came to my mind. My meadow. It was quiet and nobody would interrupt me while I was there. that would be the place for me to read the books.

**BPOV:**

This was it. This was the moment I would go and tell her. I could do it, and she would accept it. Yeah right. It didn't really do anything good if you can't even lie to yourself. Yes, I would tell my Mom I was planning to go live with Charlie, but no, she wouldn't take it really well. But I still had to do it. Taking a deep breath I said,

"Mom, I'm going to live with Dad."

She just looked at me.

"Of course you aren't going to live with your father. Why would you do something like that?"

I knew she wouldn't understand. I didn't tried to hide my distaste of Forks.

"Because you and Phil can use the time together."

I could see this would take a while…

After a lot of talking, she finally accepted that it would be good for her and Phil. But even after that, she still tried to convince me otherwise. I wouldn't let her and here we are, a week before my departure to Forks. I was going to the bookstore in Phoenix to see if there were any books I liked, so I would have something to read on the plane. In the bookstore the weirdest thing happened. There was this pull that led me to four books: Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. But that's not even the weirdest thing. What is, is that when I read the back, I saw my own name! Another Bella Swan who was moving to Forks to life with her Dad? Yeah right. I decided to buy the books. When I went to pay them the salesgirl didn't recognize the books, so I just took them home. No way I was going to wait to read these books 'till next week. I could barely wait until I was home!

**EPOV:**

I was still in my meadow. reading Twilight was… shocking. This girl Bella is my singer but I resist? She knows what I am, but still loves me? Even my family, save Rosalie, loves her? And this guy James wants to kill her, bites her and I suck the venom out and don't kill her? I couldn't understand this. It seems like I really love this girl.

New Moon was sad. If this girl is real, I'll never leave her, I don't think I could. I'm already changing because of her. I can just feel it. And if I don't leave her, she doesn't have to jump off a cliff and she don't have to go to the Volturi.

Eclipse was better in some ways, worse in others. I was ecstatic that she agreed to marry me, but the thing with that mutt just wasn't going to happen. She is mine! And I don't share. I mean just hear me. I don't even know if she exist and I can't seem to let go. This girl was special. I think I love her.

Breaking dawn was amazing! We can make love while she is human, and she isn't even hurt. Well, she is bruised, but she doesn't even notice it. And after the first time, there won't happen anything to her. Then she gets pregnant. If that really happens, now we know what to do. And last but not least, Bella was de perfect vampire and saved us all from the Volturi. Now I wouldn't even doubt to change her. But now the books are gone. Luckily I have vampire memory and still know everything. And the good news is, it means my family isn't in danger. But I can't stand not knowing if Bella is real!

The Chief of Police can't think of anything else then his daughter who is coming to live with him. So she is real! But she won't come 'till next week. I can't wait that long, I'm going to Phoenix. Just then my cell rings. I laugh. Of course, Alice. "Yes?"

"Why do I see you running off?" She said angry. I heard gasping on the other side and Esme sobbing. I sigh.

"Alice, I swear I won't run off. There is just something I need to do. I will be back in a week." Now I hear sighs of relief.

"You swear?" Alice demanded.

"Yes, I do."

"Good, see you next week, bye!"

"Bye Alice,"

Before I knew it I was running.

**Well, what do you think? I would like to know what you thought about the story.**


	2. Chapter 2: The meeting

**Well, this is the second chapter. I have to thank everyone who added my story to favourites. Let's not wait any longer… This chapter has been edited on: 06-05-11.**

**Of course, again I don't own twilight.**

Chapter 2: The meeting

**BPOV:**

While reading the books there were a couple of things. I was in love with a vampire while I didn't know if he existed of if vampires were even real. Also I already know I would never love Jacob. I wouldn't hurt Edward like that and Jacob is designed for somebody else, namely my daughter (!). And lastly, I. Wanted. My. Daughter.

That night I finally read the last book and I couldn't wait for it all to begin. That moment the books disappeared. That kind of sucked, I mean I still didn't had the famous vampire memory, so I didn't exactly remember all the little details. I decided to just wait 'till next week in Forks to see if all of this was real. I was tired of everything I'd read through that week so I was going to sleep.

**EPOV:**

I was in Phoenix and I stood in front of the house of the girl I would spend eternity with. I climbed the tree next to her house and stayed there. I could already smell her, and it was ridiculous how good it smelled. But the knowledge I loved her was enough to keep me in the tree. After a couple of hours I almost couldn't feel the burn anymore: I was going inside.

It was four in the morning and she was sleeping. The moment I saw her changed everything. She was beautiful, an angel. Her brown hair, her full lips, I couldn't wait to see her eyes. That moment she mumbled my name:

"Edward…"

If I didn't know it already, I did now, I loved her. Now just to wait until she woke up…

**BPOV:**

I'd dreamed about Edward. I was waking up, but I kept my eyes closed to just think about the dream for a moment. In my dream we were in his meadow, and I saw him sparkling, and we were kissing and I loved it. In that moment I realized I wasn't alone in my room. The weird thing was I didn't feel afraid, just warm. I opened my eyes, and saw the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. His golden eyes, his bronze hair, his crooked smile… Of course I knew right away who he was, even if he was more beautiful than I ever could have imagined.

"Hello, Bella."

His voice was like music. I couldn't help myself. I jumped out of bed and flung myself at him. (Without stumbling, I might add.)

"You're real!" He chuckled.

"Of course I am real"

I backed away so I could look in his eyes. I knew I shouldn't have done that, because that was the moment I lost my train of thought. So he COULD dazzle. But it seemed as he was dazzled as well since he couldn't look away either.

We leant closer and closer and the next moment we were kissing. It was wonderful, but then I realized I was his singer, and he was kissing me. I broke away and blurted out,

"But my scent?"

He just laughed and pulled me closer.

"Bella, my love, how could your scent bother me, when there is you?"

"It doesn't bother you at all?" I said skeptical.

"Yes, well, I've been sitting in your tree for hours." He said sheepishly.

I just laughed and relaxed against him. I was glad my mother was with Phil at his training. That way I had the whole day with him.

"How did you get here? How long can you stay? How do you know about me? Did you…"

That was when he interrupted me.

"Whoa, I may be a vampire, but you're not, so keep breathing please, I just found you. And I got here by plane, I can stay the whole week, and I read the books, so I know all about you. More questions, or shall we get you something to eat first?"

Just then my stomach growled and I glared playfully at him.

"So what? You can read my stomach' mind?"

He laughed again and, despite my protests, carried me downstairs. He didn't know how to cook (yet) so I made myself cereal. Then the questions began.

**EPOV:**

I saw the moment she awoke, and I also saw she didn't want to. She stiffened and opened her eyes. They were the most beautiful brown I'd ever seen in all my years. I said,

"Hello, Bella."

I expected her to speak, I expected her to stare, I didn't expected her to jump on me, but when she did it just felt right. She fit into my arms like a puzzle piece.

"You're real." She said.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Of course I am real."

When she stepped back I looked into her eyes, and I got lost, They were so deep.

Then… we just kissed and I loved it. Suddenly she was gone and worried about me. Suddenly the questions started, and I discovered she was just as hyper as Alice!

The next week we got to know each other. We decided to wait with the marriage until after graduation, just like in the book. Also Renesmee had to wait until after that. Of course we would tell my family the truth, and tell the rest of the town we met each other when I was on a holiday in Phoenix, pure luck…

The week was over before we knew it and Bella had to say goodbye to her mother. On the plane she cried a bit, but not as much as in the books, so I guess it was good I was there. After that she slept the whole time, mumbling about me, her mother, me, the weather, me, Charlie and… me. I must say, I'm flattered.

Charlie picked her up, then said he had to go to the station. I climbed in her room.

"Boo"

She looked up and laughed. Again I'm startled at her beauty.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought we could go to my house and wait for the family so they can meet you."

She suddenly looked nervous.

"Do you think they will like me?"

"No." She looked like she was going to cry.

"They won't like you, they'll love you."

She hit me, softly and said,

"Don't ever scare me like that again. Let's go."

When we arrived at the house no one was there. Inside was a message from Alice saying they were hunting and welcome home. We were waiting on the couch and I couldn't help myself, I pulled her into my lap, 'till she was straddling me and started kissing her. She moaned softly and kissed me back. I was so caught up in her, I didn't hear anything until I heard someone coughing behind me and I froze…

**Another chapter done, please tell me what you thought about it. And just a question, I have many ideas, but are there any things you would like to see? ****Again, please tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3: The family

**WOAH, chapter three, and that for somebody who is normally quickly bored. **

**I don't own Twilight. If I did I would be rich, and last time I checked, I wasn't so…**

**This has been edited on: 06-05-11.**

Chapter 3: The family

**JASPOV:**

We were hunting with the family when my darlin' Alice suddenly stopped. Her eyes were far away and I knew she was having a vision. She started squealing.

"Edward is coming home!"

She pulled out her cell phone and left a message for him. By now the rest of the family heard her and we were running home. The closer we got, the stronger the waves. I could feel love, and right now lots of lust. Which was strange enough, but we could also smell a human. The closer we got, the stronger the scent.

When we came inside, we saw something I never thought I would see. There was Edward, our brother, with a girl straddling his waist and kissing him! It was a shock just to see my virgin brother kissing somebody, but she was human! And even this far away she smelled mouthwatering. Just then everybody's emotions exploded.

Carlisle: Shock and interest.

Esme: Shock and joy.

Emmett: Shock and humor.

Edward and the girl: Lust and love

Now those weren't really surprising. I mean, come on the parents were happy, they were supposed to be. The couple are sucking faces so that's also not that surprising, and Emmett… Well, he was just Emmett. But even Alice is surprised and that's not normal. And Rose was shocked and.. envious? That moment Carlisle cleared his throat and they froze.

**BPOV:**

Oh God, oh God, please tell me I just imagined someone clearing his throat, please! I opened my eyes, and saw the whole family looking in shock. Right now I had two choices,

Stammer and blush, or

Make a joke of it all.

So I winked at Edward and said, while climbing of his lap,

"Okay, let's rewind that and.. action. Hi, I'm Bella."

This time they actually froze and then started laughing. Of course Carlisle spoke first.  
"Well Bella I must say, that was interesting. I'm Carlisle."

"Nice to finally meet you."

Then Edward stepped in,

"Mum, dad, everybody, I would like you to meet Bella, my mate."

Again they were shocked.

"I think we should go sit and talk about this."

That was Esme and I could only agree with her.

**EPOV:**

Of course I was embarrassed at first. But then I noticed Bella joked about it, and the only thing that mattered to me from now on was she. The thoughts of my family were just too funny.

_Did he really find somebody? Oh she is perfect for him. _Esme was just glad. She always wanted me to find someone to love. Carlisle was shocked I could kiss a human. Wonder what happens when he finds out she's my singer. He he. Emmett was already cracking jokes. _You go Eddie, that was hot! _and more of that. Rosalie was just jealous, _What does that girl have that I don't? _That girl just can't stand rejection and the answer is a sense of humor. What did surprise me was that Alice didn't see this, but then I remembered she didn't know Bella, so she wouldn't see her of course.

When we were seated around the table Carlisle started the questions. Of course he began easy.

"How long do you know each other?"

"A week."

"Where did you meet?"

"In Phoenix."

But then it became more difficult.

"How did you know about each other?"

We looked at each other and she nodded at me.

"Because of a book."

Now they looked at me weirdly. Together we told them about Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.

At first they didn't believe us, of course. When we told them all about the future in detail, they couldn't not believe us. And when Rose heard the word 'baby' she was sold. Carlisle wanted to know everything about the baby, and what happened with it. We explained it to him and he was happy to learn something new. Alice knew Bella now and when she looked in the future, she saw the two of them shopping, laughing and even Bella as vampire. She couldn't wait to begin that friendship, so after that the girls kidnapped Bella before I could stop it and the guys dragged me with them. Oh boy.

**BPOV:**

After the conversation Alice flung me on her back and run for her room. Of course the rest of the girls didn't hesitate to run after her. When she locked the door, she turned to me and she looked so 'happy' I got scared of her. I run to her bed and hide behind a pillow. Esme and Rosalie sat on the bed, and were laughing so hard the whole frame shook. Alice showed the puppy eyes and I hugged her.

"Tell me Alice, what did you want?"

She hugged me back and said,

"I want to get to know you, we do."

At that Esme and Rose started nodding.

"What do you want to know?"

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Why did you come to Forks?"

"My mom remarried, and I thought she should have time with Phil without her daughter."

"Do you like shopping?"

That was Alice of course. I was already laughing.

"No."

She looked so shocked I only laughed harder and even Esme and Rose began smiling. Then she got a glint in her eyes. I stopped laughing and, almost afraid, I asked,

"What?"

"You are going to like it."

she said in a creepy voice and I cowered away. Rose and Esme just laughed harder.

"Do you love my son?"

I looked Esme in the eye and said,

"With all my heart."

She nodded and we were silent for a while. Then the questions started again. This could take a while…

**EPOV:**

After the dragged me to the forest, they stopped me, saying that if I even thought about escaping, they will catch me, drag me back and let Emmett sit on me. Since I really didn't want that, I stayed where I was. Emmett was the first one to ask:

"And, how does she kiss?"

After which he received a whack to the head from Jasper AND Carlisle.

"But seriously son, how can you kiss her? Doesn't her scent bother you?"

This was going to be fun.

"No her scent doesn't bother me at all, but shall I tell you a secret?"

He nodded.

"She's my singer."

Suddenly they were quiet. And then their thoughts were screaming.

"WHAT?"

"She's my singer."

"Then how can you stand being so close to her, kiss her even?"

"I… got used to it."

"How?"

"By loving her."

"You really love her don't you?"

"Yes."

Carlisle nodded. Then the questions started.

When we got home we heard laughter. We looked at each other and followed the sound. They were in Alice's room. They were talking and laughing and doing each other's hair and nails. Even Esme participated. She never did. Even they were changing because of my Bella. I stepped into the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Bella, love, your father will be home soon. I think I should get you home."

"Alright, just wait a second."

She embraced all the girls and walked towards me.

"Okay, let's go."

Alice danced in front of us.

"Will we see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, at school."

Alice rolled her eyes.

"I mean after, we could keep a sleepover!"

Her eyes blanked.  
"Yes, that works. Charlie will approve. See you tomorrow, bye."

She leaned in and kissed Bella's cheek.

"Um, bye."

When we were in the car she asked,

"Is that normal?"

I laughed.

"Yes, for Alice it is."

Once inside the house I waited for her to get ready for bed and then I hold her the whole night. The mumbling was mostly about me, and high school, because tomorrow was her first day…

**Please tell me what you think about it, and I still haven't got any reviews with what you would like in the story, so tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4: First day

**I am very happy with all the positive reactions I had so far. I hope it will stay that way.**

**I don't own Twilight. This has been edited on: 06-05-11.**

Chapter 4: First day.

**BPOV:**

I'd slept the whole night without even dreaming. Just the knowledge Edward was there, was enough for me to sleep like a baby. When Edward woke me up, I wasn't tired at all. I gave him a kiss, jumped out of bed, and almost fell flat on my face.

"I knew there was a reason I had a vampire boyfriend."

He pouted.

"Is that the only reason?"

I pretended like I was deep in thought. Now I could see a glint in his eyes.

"Do I have to help you remember why you keep me?"

Then he started tickling me.  
"Ok… okay…. Mayb… Maybe I l…. love you."

He stopped.

"Good, because I love you too, now go get dressed, Alice picked out your clothes, she dropped them of this morning."

I should have guessed that Alice wouldn't believe I could dress myself.

"Bella, I don't know what you're thinking, obviously, but she just send: 'No you can't, and don't even think about it. Now go get dressed!'"

I groaned.

"All right, I surrender."

He chuckled.

When I looked at the clothes, I saw that, for Alice, they were pretty normal. It was a very tight jeans, but still a jeans, with a cute sweater, royal blue of course, and pretty ballerina's. She even left a note: I should keep my hair curly and how to do my make-up. When I was finished I walked into my bedroom and I had the joy to see Edward, a vampire, stumble.

"I guess you like it?"

"I… I love it."

Wow, and even stumble over his words.

"Well, I'm kinda hungry. You coming?"

When I started to walk to the stairs, I was suddenly airborne. He had swept me up and carried me down the stairs.

"You don't have to do that, I can walk you know."

"I know I don't have to do it, but I like it. And the fact you can walk, is still debatable. Besides, then I couldn't do this."

He bowed his head and proceeded to kiss me senseless.

In the kitchen, when I had to breathe again, he had everything ready for my cereal. He sat down and pulled my into his lap.

"And I can also sit on my own chair."

"Yes, but I like to feel you, and to keep you close."

He nuzzled my neck. I leaned into him while eating my breakfast. After I finished eating, it was time to go. He, of course, grabbed my backpack. There, waiting was his Volvo, and I climbed in. Then I almost got a heart attack, because in the backseat were Jasper and Alice. Edward, the jerk, asked what was wrong with my heart.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all."

I think he caught my sarcasm, because he shut up. The closer we got to school, the tenser I became. What would they think of me? And did it matter to me what they thought? The answer was actually no. I had my new family and I didn't need anyone else. That helped me relax. Also, Jasper in de backseat, did probably his fair share. Jasper chuckled, and with that the rest of the vamps. They knew that I knew why Jasper was here. Stupid empath. When we arrived at school, Rose and Em were already there in Rose BMW. Since I read the books I recognized the car. Edward parked next to them. Already were the children staring, because of the new car, and just because they were Cullens. They watched Jasper and Alice get out of the car and joining Rose and Em. Edward turned towards me.

"Are you ready for this?"

I swallowed.

"Yes."

He nodded and stepped out of his car. He walked around the car and opened my door. By now everybody was looking. I stepped out and suddenly there was silence.

**EPOV:**

I could tell how tense Bella was and suddenly it was gone. I looked at Jasper, he thought: _I helped only a little Edward, most of it she did by herself. _I was proud of her that she could control her emotions like that.

When we arrived at school everybody was staring, and I knew it would only get worse. After Alice and Jasper got out of the car, I asked if she was ready. I stepped out of the car, and the moment I walked to the other side, the thoughts began.

_What is he doing?_

_Is there somebody else?_

Then Bella stepped out of the car. While not so long ago I loved her clothes, now I wanted to cover her up, and hide.

_Damn, who is she?_

_She's hot! Imagine what I could do to that body._

I began growling at the fantasies of that boy, who was he? Of course, Mike Newton. Well, if he wanted to live, he should stop having these fantasies over MY mate!

_Why do the Cullens always get the good ones?_

At that I began chuckling. Yes she was mine and it would stay that way. First I kissed her and then put my arm around her shoulder. I think they got the point.

_What? Edward Cullen a girlfriend? But what about me? _

God, this was so tiring, I just blocked the thoughts while we walked to Mrs. Cope. There Bella received her time table. We only had Biology together, and that was way too little time. Mrs. Cope already thought Bella was a sweet girl, so I looked at her 'dazzling' as Bella called it, and asked her to change mine to match Bella. She didn't even hesitate, only gym was already full, so that lesson she would have with Alice.

When we joined our family I asked what the story was. Emmett was the only one brave enough to answer me. "You got her pregnant and Carlisle adopted her, so you can hide it." I was shocked they could even think about things like that. To my intense surprise Bella started giggling. We all looked at her. She explained,

"In a weird way, they are right. that is what is going to happen."

We started chuckling too, of course she was right. But now it was time to go to class. Rose, Jasper and Alice gave Bella a hug for good luck, and left for their lesson. Emmett was going to the same building, so he walked with us. Suddenly he blocked his thoughts. That moment he scooped Bella up and placed her on his shoulders. She screamed and, of course, got even more attention.

"Emmett! If you don't let me down now, I'll tell Rosalie."

He then proceeded to keep her up by her feet. She screamed even harder.

"Rose, help me! Punish your h… boyfriend for me."

Just then Rose came around the corner.

"Why were you scre… Ah."

She sighed.

"Emmett, if you don't put her down now, you know the punishment, this time six months!"

She threatened. By now almost the whole school was watching. Emmett didn't know how fast to put Bella down. He kissed her cheek and walked away with Rose, pleading with her. Bella walked towards me, and looked at me.

"Please tell me he isn't usual like this. Just lie…"

I laughed.

"Of course he isn't…"

She rolled her eyes.

"Come on."

The day dragged on. Of course it was better with Bella there, but still. Finally, it was only five minutes to lunch. The weird thing was, I could hear Jasper pleading:

_Please Edward forgive me, I have to do this, otherwise Emmett… never mind. Please tell Bella I'm sorry._

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know what, but Emmett is planning something, and Jasper is here and want you to know he is sorry."

"About what?"

"I have no idea."

The bell rang and we walked out of the room. Then Jasper swept Bella from her feet and carried her bridal style to the cafeteria. I was wondering what Emmett's plan was. Once arrived, Jasper put Bella in a chair and kissed her cheek. I wanted to know now.

"Emmett, what are you doing?"

He smirked.

"Read their thoughts."

I pulled Bella in my lap. Then I heard it.

_Are they sharing her or something?_

I got angry. Bella, of course, noticed.

"What are they thinking?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me." She looked at me sternly.

"They think we share you."

First she looked confused, then understanding dawned.

"Oh."

Instead of being embarrassed like I thought she would be, she looked deep in thought. Then her gaze snapped to Alice, who got a vision she blocked from me. She began smiling, and nodded at Bella. Bella smirked, and said,

"Come Alice, we're going to the bathroom."

She grabbed her hand. Then Alice put her hand on Bella's(!) butt, and laid her head on her shoulder. Bella winked at me. Emmett almost choked, laughing so hard. Then I heard:

_And the girls too? Wow._

_You know Edward, that was kind of hot._

I would strangle Jasper for that, but the other thoughts just amused me. Of course after that scene, the whole school was buzzing with gossip. Bella was our new sex-toy and things like that. We just laughed. Then the only class I didn't have with Bella arrived, gym. It was also the last lesson of the day. Fortunately, Alice did have gym so there was at least someone to catch Bella when she falls.

When school was over, Alice dragged Bella with her.

"Bella, come on, we've got to get ready for our sleepover."

She said it loud enough for people to hear, oh that damn pixie. Said pixie, then began whispering and I saw Rosalie(!) nod. Bella slid into her chair and gave Rose a kiss full on the lips! The whole parking lot was in shock. The girls drove away laughing, waving at us. This was going to be one hell of a night, with the sleepover…

**Well, what did you think? Tell me please, my ego needs boosting. Wow, this was the longest chapter so far! I'm getting better! Up next Bella's POV of the last scene, and, of course, the sleepover!**


	5. Chapter 5: The sleepover

**Someone said in a review that Bella is supposed to be shy. But this is not the same Bella as in the books. This Bella won't be shy. Why would she? This time, all the things she was insecure about, she knows for certain. She now ****knows ****Edward loves her, and she ****knows ****he find her beautiful. So I'm sorry if I wasn't clear enough before, but Bella will not ever be shy in this story.**

**I don't own Twilight. I do own a copy of it, does that count? Now may I have my Edward, please… This has been edited on: 06-05-11.**

Chapter 5: The sleepover

**BPOV:**

I knew the whole school was already talking about me, because I was new, and my darling brothers didn't exactly help. So I just made the best of it, and have fun along the way. As soon as I thought about my idea to have some fun, I saw Alice get the vision. She smiled and nodded. I smirked and said:

"Come on, Alice, we're going to the toilets."

I grabbed her hand and almost choked when she lay her hand on my behind(!) and her head on my shoulder. I winked at Edward and could hear Emmett laughing behind me. In the bathroom she let go of me and then we burst out laughing.

"God, did you see their faces?"

I nodded.

"This is the most fun thing I have done since… ever!"

Just then the bell rang. I had gym with only Alice. While changing Lauren walked towards me. From the books I already knew I wouldn't want her to be my friend, so I wasn't planning to start being one. And by the looks of it so doesn't she.

"So what, you come to this town, new, and you are already being used? How pathetic."

Inside I was seething. How dare she, a pathetic human girl, talk to me like that. I knew the truth, but she wasn't even giving me a chance? Then I won't give her one either. On the outside you didn't see a thing. I walked real close to her, and whispered in her ear:

"Who says I'M not using THEM, huh?"

Then I grabbed Alice's hand and walked to the coach to say I was new. After that we laughed about Lauren en we kept doing that until class was over. During the class Lauren was spreading I used the Cullens. I just got so angry with all these humans, why couldn't they let us live our lives? I just had to do something.

"I was thinking, according to them I am shared. There is just one person left."

"Rose."

"Yes."

"Good, I already have a plan. You get in her car and kiss her full on the lips, I will tell her."

I thought about it. One side was that it could make things worse, but just maybe they would keep to their own business once they had nothing left to shock each other with. I smiled.

"Let's do this."

I kissed Edward outside the gym and then Alice dragged me with her saying:

"Bella come on, we've got to get ready for our sleepover."

Then I saw her mouth moving and I knew she was telling Rose. She nodded at me, and I slid into the car and kissed Rose. She then drove away, all of us waving at the boys. Okay I admit, maybe this family is crazy, but I was having more fun than in my whole life.

I called Charlie to ask if I could sleep with my new friends. Of course he wanted to know who they were. Once I said Cullen, he wasn't difficult at all. I said bye and hung up the phone.

"I don't suppose I have to get my pajamas, do I?"

Alice laughed.

"No you don't, I have everything you need at home."

Of course we were home before the boys. Esme and Carlisle were waiting for us inside. Esme hugged all of us, while Carlisle smiled.

"Bella, dear, how was your first day?"

I laughed.

"Oh great Esme. First I was just a slut, thanks to my brothers, then I was using you, and did you know Rose is a good kisser?"

The girls began laughing during my rant, while Esme was just confused. Carlisle was already shaking his head.

"You kissed Rose?"

"Yep."

"And you are using us?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay, I don't understand this, and I'm not sure if I want to, but that doesn't matter. You said they called you a slut, and it was Emmett's and Jasper's fault?"

"Yeah."

"How come?"

"Well…"

Then I heard a car.

"I think you can better ask Emmett."

I sat down next to Carlisle, and he put his arm around my shoulder.

"So I guess it was a good day?" He said sarcastically.

I just nodded. Esme folded her arms and was tapping her feet. the girls took a seat, settling for the show. When the boys came in and saw Esme, Edward just laughed, and pulled me into his lap. Jasper and Emmett looked afraid. It was just too funny.

"Did you or did you not make the school believe Bella, your sister, is a slut?"

Jasper cringed.

"Don't look at me, I just did what Emmett told me without knowing why, believe me!"

Esme nodded.

"It's still stupid, but go sit with the girls. And Emmett, explain please!"

"Well, you see, I putted Bella on my shoulders, and then I heard somebody say we were sharing. then I told Jasper to carry Bella to the cafeteria, but the rest was all the girls, I swear!"

I could almost see him on his knees, kissing her feet. Edward was also shaking underneath me. This was fun! Esme sighed.

"All right."

Emmett breathed, relieved.

"But…"

He froze again.

"Four months no video games."

If he could, I was sure he would be crying big tears.

"No please, anything but that."

Esme smirked.

"Well, that or six months no Rose."

Then Rose stepped in.

"Don't you dare choose that option, or I will make it six years."

He began pleading.

"No, Rose, of course I will chose the games. Do I have to prove it?"

"Oh no, you don't. If you do the whole family will feel it, and this is Bella's sleepover, remember?"

I was glad Jasper stopped them. I so didn't need to hear that. Then Alice pulled me with her.

"Okay , first we're putting our pjs on, then we are going to do beauty things, and watch movies, and playing games and…"

"Alice, human, remember? I do need to sleep some of these hours."

Her face fell, but then it lit up again. Wow, speaking of fun, she was just like a rollercoaster, up and down, up and down…

"What we can't do, we'll just have to do this weekend. Now your pjs…"

Almost two hours later, we were 'beautified' as Alice called it, with masks, paint, all that kind of stuff. I just called it torture. Alice even got me something to eat. Now we were going downstairs to watch movies. I don't know how it happened, but one moment, Alice is dragging me downstairs with her, the next Edward is caring me upstairs to his room. I saw his lips moving, but didn't hear a thing. I knew he was talking to Alice, because I heard her screaming. Inside his room the screaming stopped. Ah, you got to love soundproof walls.

"What did you just say?"

He smiled his crooked smile.

"I said you were mine, and I ought to spend some time with you. I got an hour. And you looked way to good to let you stay there."

That hour I DID enjoy. We talked, and laughed and cuddled and were having a good time. Of course there was kissing involved. Just when things got interesting (his shirt was almost gone) Edward stiffened. I looked at him to ask what was wrong, but he was glaring at the door. He could feel my gaze, because he looked at me and sighed.

"Alice is screaming in my head that our hour is over and that, I quote: 'If we don't want any little Bella's here anytime soon, we have five minutes to come downstairs.'" Well, that killed the mood. Sighing we made ourselves presentable and walked downstairs. There, in the living room, was one big TV-screen with a lot of pillows around it. Edward lay down and pulled me with him. We were settling in for the first movie when Alice's eyes blanked. First she looked offended, then wickedly amused.

"Guess who is coming and what we are going to do…"

**Well, I hope you liked it...**

**No am not that bad. I will tell you…**

**JESSPOV:**

This was sooo cool. We were going to get the Cullens and, like, be the most popular again. Nobody believed Lauren when she said the Cullens were the ones being used and Bella even, like, confessed it. So we were getting prove. Here we are, in the dark, in front of the freaky white house they lived in. When we were closer, we could hear them.

"Bella, don't."

"Why not? Maybe I can win something."

The first voice was Edward… sigh, he is soo hot. After that Bella answered.

"Hit me Emmett."

We looked at each other in shock. Hit?

"No, Emmy, hit ME first."

That sounded like Rosalie. Lauren laughed.

"See, they are, like, sharing. It's like, oh, like one big orgy!"

"Sorry, Rose, Bella asked first."

We then heard a bang.

"And, Bella, another hit, or are you showing?"

Wait, showing? What were they doing? Luckily Lauren was recording, like, everything.

"Hit me again."

Another bang.

"And now?"

"I think I'll show you… my kings."

WHAT THE F***!

KINGS?

What did they mean?

"Come on, we've got to get closer. I have to film this."

We crept closer slowly, so they wouldn't hear or see us. Gosh, I felt just like, like… a Bond girl! I giggled.

"Ssht."

Right, they can't hear us. When we reached the window we heard them groaning. We looked at each other, again, and then looked through the window. We saw them, like, sitting at a table playing…

POKER?

What? All of this trouble so we could catch them, playing poker?

Suddenly we heard giggling. When we looked up, we saw Alice Cullen in a tree, filming us! While we watched, she circled down the tree, and landed gracefully in front of us.

"I think you ladies will have to come inside with me for a while."

If we weren't just caught, we would have enjoyed it. I mean, come on, we were in the Cullen mansion. Inside we saw Bella in Edward's lap, Rosalie in Emmett's and Jasper was, for the first time relax, on the couch. he looked up and even smiled when he saw Alice. He stood up to put his arm around her.

"Well girls, since we already know what you were up to, no reason to deny it. We'll make you a deal. If you don't let anyone see your video, we won't show ours. Of course you also will never gossip about us again."

"And if we don't agree?"

Jeez Lauren, shut up, they will let us live, what do you want more?

"Then my film will be on the internet, and you will be the gossip, understood?"

We nodded.

"Good, now give me your camera."

Lauren reluctantly gave it to her. She deleted our film, and gave it back.

"Now shoo, little girls."

She grinned evilly, and we rushed out. God those Cullen were scary. We were quiet, until we got to the car.

"Well, at least we are still alive."

**This really is the end. I hope you like it, and I tried to think like Jessica would, and let me tell you, that's not easy. ****Tell me if you think I did it good.**


	6. Chapter 6: The day after

**I'm a little late, but I hope you still like it.**

**I still don't own Twilight, but I want to! This has been edited on: 06-05-11.**

Chapter 6: The day after.

**EPOV:**

Last night was just too funny. Of course, first we were offended. These girls dared to come to our house, and then they even filmed us. But when we heard Alice's plan, we loved it. Bella played her part very well. I was proud of her. Even when she was worried about _them _she still did it. And she even had fun while doing it. Their thoughts were terrified. When they were gone we all burst out laughing.

Alice hid the films, because you never know, maybe we have to use it later. Things settled down again, and we finally watched the movie. During the second movie I could feel that Bella was starting to relax. She was falling asleep. I looked at her face and recognized the expression. And, sure enough, ten minutes later she was asleep. When I looked up, I saw I wasn't the only one watching Bella. Everyone was looking at her. They thought that she looked sweet, but Rosalie's thoughts were interesting.

_She looks so young and vulnerable like this, I feel protective of her. I guess it was to be expecting, she feels like the younger sister I never had. _

At least she turned around and was on our side now.

"Edward…"

We all looked at Bella.

"Is she awake?"

I smiled.

"No, Emmett, she's not."

"Edward… love you."

"You mean she talks in her sleep?"

"Yes."

Emmett began laughing.

"Now I understand why you watch her sleep."

I nodded and stood up. I picked Bella up.

"I'm taking her upstairs."

They nodded.

"See you tomorrow."

Luckily her pajamas are already on, I just had to lay her in bed. When I wanted to walk to my couch, she grabbed my arm, and, honestly, I didn't really wanted to go. So I changed clothes and slid in next to her. It was almost as if she felt it, because she laid her head on my chest, and her arm around me. She sighed and slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

**BPOV:**

When I woke up, I noticed that I was no longer in the living room. It was also Friday and the last day before the weekend. And then it was time for me to show.. well let's do that later. Right now I was almost laying on Edward and I liked it. I wiggled a little, and… yes, success. Edward was vibrating. I looked up to see him chuckling.

"What are you doing?"

I smiled.

"Me likey up here."

He was now full out laughing.

"Stop it, you're shaking your passenger."

That made him laugh even harder. Well, then we had to do this the hard way. So I did the only thing I could do. I kissed him hard. He immediately stopped laughing. I licked his lips with my tongue, and I was again shaking. But this time it wasn't because he was laughing. He was…purring? He kissed me back and then I felt his tongue. What did he want, just getting me back, or… Apparently I waited too long , because he opened my mouth and let his tongue battle mine. Now I moaned. I pulled his shirt over his head, and went back to kissing him. I could feel his hands underneath my shirt, on my back.

Suddenly the door was swung open to reveal Emmett. We froze, but the damage was already done.

"Good morning, my little prud… AAH! MY EYES!"

Next came in Alice, and she scowled.

"I said, don't disturb them. Sorry, we will see you downstairs."

She dragged Emmett out of the room, and closed the door. I buried my face into Edward's shirt.

"That didn't really happen, right?"

"I'm afraid so."

"That's the second time. I'm going to change, and then we are going to set some rules."

I stomped to the bathroom. Alice, again, picked out my clothes. Well, just as easy. After brushing my teeth, I grabbed Edward's hand and walked downstairs. Everybody was there already. Got to love the pixie.

"Okay, first time it was our fault, this wasn't. So one rule. If we are in our room, with the door closed, you stay out of it, unless you knock and are invited in. Got that?"

I looked especially at Emmett, who tried to look innocent.

"I would never do that!"

"Of course not. Has everybody understood what I was saying?"

A chorus of 'yes' sounded.

"Good, now we can go to school.

School was kind of boring. Of course there was still gossip about us, but the two 'queens' weren't saying a thing. I guessed it worked to scare them. After Biology I went to Angela.

"Hi, Angela, I know I didn't really talk to you yesterday, but I do want to get to know you."

She was a bit startled at first, but then she smiled.

"I would like to get to know you, too."

"I'll call you and we can meet up sometime, okay?"

"All right."

I walked back to Edward, smiling.

"You look happy, love."

"I am, I liked Angela. I can always give it a shot, can't I?"

"Yes, you can."

After that school was soon over, but I had a mission. My relationship with Jasper was still kind of strained, and I didn't want that. I just wanted the brother I knew he could be, when he wasn't bothered by my blood. So I dragged Edward to the others, grabbed Jasper's hand and, with a little help from Alice, put him in the Volvo.

"What's this all about, are you kidnapping me?"

I laughed.

"Nope, we are vampnapping you."

He rolled his eyes.

"Now serious."

"We are getting you to Carlisle."

He looked shocked.

"Why? What did I do?"

"Nothing, but you and me are going to work at your bloodlust, so I can have the brother I want."

He smiled.

"I would like that."

When we were home, we dumped Edward and Alice, and walked to Carlisle's office.

**JPOV:  
**When she said they were taking me to Carlisle, I was shocked. I thought back and couldn't find a thing I did wrong. When Bella said she wanted to me to be her brother, I felt warm. Bella was someone I could like… as long as I didn't want to eat her.

Carlisle welcomed us and asked what we were doing here. I guess he didn't expect us together in his office. Bella began,

"Carlisle, I want my brother, and that isn't going to happen as long as he is all 'I vant to suck your blood'. So do you have any ideas?"

Yes, I could like her. Carlisle thought about it.

"I want to draw some blood from you, and then Jasper and I can work on it. You can go now Jasper, I will tell you when I know how we are going to practice."

I was relieved Carlisle wanted to help me. I gave Bella a hug, while holding my breath and got out of the office. Now just to wait for Carlisle…

**BPOV:**

I hate needles, that's why I really don't understand how my mother got me… never mind. Everything for the good cause. Carlisle drew blood from me and said to 'go on so he could think'. Before I got very far, Alice cornered me, and lifted me to her bedroom.

"Before you go home, to Charlie, we have to pick out an outfit for tomorrow night."

"Why, what's tomorrow night?"

"We're going clubbing, silly."

"you've got to be kidding, right?"

"Of course not, now…"

She closed the bedroom door.

"Strip to your underwear, and I go pick out something for you to wear."

"Okay."

I started to walk to the bathroom.

"Don't be silly, you can do that in here, it's just you and me."

Oh God. Well there was nothing I could do about it now. She disappeared into the closet and I stripped. Maybe I could hide it. Maybe… I was so deep in thoughts I didn't hear Alice return.

"OH MY GOD! ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, IS THAT A TATTOO?"

Well, I think the whole house of VAMPIRES heard that. God…

**Yes, I couldn't help it. I had to give her a tattoo. And yes, it is possible, you don't hear anything in the books about what Bella did with Renee before she moved. And we all know Renee was… well, wild. There is one more thing that Bella has learned from Renee, but that will be a surprise. Let me know what you thought about the chapter, please!**


	7. Chapter 7: The truth

**Let's see what this is about a tattoo. I still don't own Twilight, but I keep dreaming.**

**This has been edited on: 06-05-11.**

Chapter 7: The truth

**EPOV:**

As soon as Bella disappeared with Jasper I missed her.

"Oh no, mister. You will wait for your turn."

"What do you mean?"

"When she walks out of that office, I will get her. We have to try on clothes for tomorrow."

"What's happening tomorrow?"

"We are going clubbing. Oh, there she is."

She can't be serious, why would I want that? But I could hear Bella agree, so I guess I have no choice. Then I almost got an heart attack. Which is kind of a miracle since I didn't have a heartbeat. Because we were vampires, we could hear everything even when whispered. But Alice choose to yell from the top of her lungs something I never thought I would hear.

"OH MY GOD! ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, IS THAT A TATTOO?"

You could almost hear the silence. Then, not so much.

_That is so hot! I have to see this. _Emmett, of course.

_Wow, that is so cool, what is it? _That was Jasper.

_I always wanted one, I got to see this. _Even Rosalie?

_But she is always so afraid of needles. _Carlisle stayed practical.

_Oh, that must have hurt, the poor dear. _You could count on Esme to worry.

_It's so pretty! Come see it, Edward. _Alice thought to me. I unfroze. That was my mate and she was still standing there in just her underwear. Since I was the fastest I was the first by Alice's room.

"Out."

"But…"

"Out!"

Alice huffed, but left. I said to Bella,

"Get dressed."

She picked up her clothes and went to the bathroom. I didn't want her to see me this possessive. I sat on the bed and took a deep breath. I was starting to relax again. When Bella came out of the bathroom she sat in my lap.

"Are you that upset about my tattoo?"

She asked quietly. I was shocked.

"Of course not. I kind of want to see it, but I didn't want the rest of the family to see you in your underwear."

She smiled.

"So… can I see it?"

She took off her shirt. I saw her smirk. She did it on purpose, she could just lift her shirt. When she turned I saw a pair of beautiful wings on her lower back. Now she really was my angel. I kissed the tattoo.

"I love it."

"Really?"

"Really!"

She put her shirt back on and sighed.

"Let's go downstairs. I think I have some explaining to do."

"You don't have to."

"Yes, I do."

We walked downstairs and the whole family was waiting. I sat down, but Bella kept standing.

"Well, I guess you all want to know what this was about."

They all nodded.

"But I want to see it first. OW!"

Rosalie had smacked Emmett. Again. Bella laughed.

"No Rose, it's okay."

She turned around and lifted her shirt. They all thought it was very pretty, but Carlisle still wanted to know how she did it, while being so afraid of needles. And honestly, I wanted to know that too.

"Bella, I don't want to be rude, but how could you get a tattoo, being afraid of needles?"

She smiled bitterly at him.

"I wasn't always afraid of them."

We looked at her, confused.

She sighed.

"I guess I should start at the beginning. You all know my mother is a little wild and scatter brained, right?"

We nodded.

"Well, I always loved my mother, and I always will, but she was never the adult one."

I could hear Esme.

_That poor girl, I will have to mother her, let her be young for once. _

Bella continued.

"She has these weird ideas once in a while, and one time she was obsessed with tattoo's. Then she decided she wanted one, and I had to go with her. Once she was there, she was afraid, and said I had to go first. I didn't really want to, but she almost begged me and I couldn't say no. It was terrible, and it hurt like hell. After that my mother didn't want to anymore. But I had the tattoo, and a new phobia for needles."

We looked at her. I couldn't believe her mother would do something like that.

"Uh oh, I know that look, don't blame my mother. It's just the way she is. I've done a lot more things for my mother then just a tattoo."

"Do I even want to know?"

She smiled and walked towards me.

"That depends."

She sat on my lap. I swallowed.

"On what?"

And no, my voice didn't broke. I'm a vampire, a manly vampire, and my voice. Doesn't. Break.

"I've done some sports."

She trailed a finger across my chest.

"One of them lap dancing."

Oh. My. God. Did she just say…

She giggled and turned around. the whole family was in shock. Especially my brothers. They thought I was very… lucky. Well, Emmett's exact thoughts were:

_Damn it. A virgin for a hundred years, and then he gets that as surprise? It's so not fair._

"Come on Alice, didn't you say something about trying on clothes for tomorrow?"

They walked away, and left me stunned.

**BPOV:**

It was kind of hard for me to explain. I mean come on, who wants to admit your mother isn't really a mother figure. But it was kind of funny to see Edward speechless. Now I was in Alice's room, and she had the perfect outfit for tomorrow night. Sexy, but sweet. It was a skirt, short, but still long enough for me to feel comfortable in. Above it was a shirt, high up front, but with no back. And the best part is, I really liked it.

Since we had chosen the clothes, I had to go home. Charlie was probably waiting for me, since I didn't really had the chance to talk to him yet. Now just see if Edward recovered enough from the shock to drive me home. I walked downstairs, and he still sat in the chair I left him in. I waved my hand in front of his face and he finally looked up at me.

"Will you drive me home?"

He still looked at me, but said nothing. Then I guess I have to motivate him to move. I leaned in, and whispered in his ear:

"If you're a good boy, and take me home, I will give you a demonstration."

I don't think I've ever seen him move so fast. He lifted me, and I hard Alice chuckle. I yelled a quick:

"Bye guys, see ya tomorrow." before he dumped me in his car.

In the car, he drove as fast as the Volvo could go. When we arrived, he finally looked at me.

"I will be waiting upstairs."

I nodded.

"I look forward to it."

I opened the door and walked inside the house. Charlie was watching baseball.  
"Bells, is that you?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Were you with the Cullens again?"

"Yes, and they asked me to stay over tomorrow. You know Dad, they are the first people I feel comfortable with. I'm really glad I came to live with you."

He hmmpfed and said:  
"Well, if they make you like this place, you should go to the sleepover. Just don't forget your old man, okay?"

"I don't see a old man, but I won't forget you."

He gave me a awkward hug, and I walked upstairs.

Luckily, I had some of the clothes I wore to practice with me. It was a real tiny short, and a tank top that looked liked it was painted on me. This was the first time I was actually going to use it. I hope it worked. I walked in to the room and his eyes darkened just by the look of me. I softly put some music on, and began the routine. Of course I was a bit more passionate, with a lot more kisses, but it worked.

When the song was over, I sat still on his lap. We were both panting, and looked at each other with dark eyes. Then we kissed. He kissed me hard, harder than ever. It was as if he lost his control, but still not enough to hurt me. He was tucking on my shirt, pulling it over my head. He moaned and started kissing his way down. now I moaned. Suddenly we both froze. We heard footsteps. A moment later we exhaled. Charlie just went to bed. But the mood was destroyed. I put my shirt back on. But let me tell you, it took me a long time to fall asleep.

**Tell me, tell me, what did you think? I wanna know! Do I have to beg?**

**Please, please, pretty please? REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8: The club

**I'm Really really sorry it took me so long to update. It's just that a lot has happened in my life, not all good, and I just wasn't in the mood to write. I think that if I did write, everyone would've died a terrible death, and I don't think that was what you wanted. But I'm back, but please don't hate me if I take a while to update! Even after all this time, I still don't own Twilight. This has been edited on: 06-05-11.**

Chapter 8: The club

**EPOV:**

That was one of the hottest things I have ever seen! I mean how often do you see your girlfriend do something like that! But it was a good thing Charlie went to bed when he did, because otherwise I don't know how far we would have gone. And I really didn't want my girlfriend pregnant while in high school. Tomorrow night we were going clubbing, that ought to be interesting! I mean my siblings sometimes went clubbing, (After Alice made sure Jasper wasn't going to eat anyone) but I never went with them. So this would be the first time. I just hope **I **wouldn't kill anyone. I mean, me and my mate were about 2 weeks together, I still was kind of jealous.

After that we would have to get together, because if I remember right, and I mean come on, I'm a vampire!, then sometime next week, my Bella would be crushed by a van. And I like Bella just the way she is, without being crushed, thank you very much, so we would have to stop that from happening. Also there is Tyler. Even if Bella isn't the one, there is still the chance that his van goes crushing somebody else! So maybe the best course of action is to just keep him from driving. Maybe some slashed tires? Just then my phone starts vibrating.

"Yes, Alice?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME MY SISTER WAS GOING TO BE CRUSHED?"

"Keep your voice down, Bella is sleeping!"

I looked at her and saw to my relieve, she just stirred, but went quickly back to sleep.

"Well?" Alice hissed.

"I didn't tell you, because it isn't going to happen."

"Damn right you are, if it ever happened, I would push **you** under the van! I mean come on, this is my sister you're talking about, and you didn't even"

"Alice…"

She didn't even hear me. In the background I could hear the rest of the family laughing. Now they knew nothing was going to happen to Bella, they were just enjoying the show. I could just see it happening. One little pixie walking around the room, waving her little fists. I mean if I were there I would probably also be laughing, but right now she just needed to shut up!

"tell me. She could've been there, and I could've been too late, I mean I can't catch everything! She could've been…"

"ALICE!"

"WHAT?" She finally heard me!

"You have already seen it isn't going to happen, you're just jealous that you're not the only one with future knowledge, right now!"

I could hear spluttering, I mean a vampire? I was so right.

"That… I mean… That is so not true! I'm just worried about my sister, alright? Well I'm going to go now, see you tomorrow!"

Before I could say anything else, she hung up. SO jealous, really. But slashing the tires it would be. She did say that it wouldn't happen, so that was one crisis solved, now just waiting for my Bella to wake up.

**BPOV:**

When I woke up the next morning the first thing I saw was Edward. He looked like he was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking?"

"Hey, that's my line!"

"Haha, now tell me!"

"Well, my sister called me tonight…"

"Which one?"

"Alice, of course, I was thinking about Tyler's van…"

"Oh, wow, that's next week!"

"Yes I know, can I now finish my story?"

"Yes your Highness, go ahead!"

"Thank you! Well she saw it, and she was a bit hyper that we didn't tell her, and what if she didn't have seen it."

"But we knew it was going to happen."

"I think that was the problem. But we decided to slash his tires so he can't crush anybody else."

"That's a good idea!"

"Of course, it's my idea."

Before I could protest, he swept me up and carried me to the bathroom,

"Well put on the clothes Alice told you to, and meet me downstairs."

He was already gone before I could answer. I put on normal clothes, I wasn't going to wear the club clothes, until we actually went to the club. When I got downstairs Edward already got my breakfast ready.

"Are you in a hurry or something?"

"Not really, but I don't really want to annoy Alice any further, so I figured if we get there early, maybe she won't kill me."

I was laughing at the thought of Alice killing Edward, but I knew she could be scary. I was just glad she wasn't angry at me!

"Well let's get going then."

When we arrived at the Cullen mansion, Alice was already outside waiting for us. She dragged us to the couch and told us to sit. I didn't see the rest of the family, so I guess they disappeared before Alice could say anything to them.

"Edward Cullen, you know that I'm not jealous of your future knowledge as you said, and…" I think the rest was in silence because I couldn't hear anything else. I really didn't want to be a mind reader right about now. Then she turned on me. I sunk into the couch. She sat next to me. She put her head on my shoulder.

"I thought you loved me?"

I knew she used this method a lot, I mean it was in the book!, but that didn't mean it didn't work.

"Of course I love you, you are my sister."

"Then why didn't you tell me about the van? I mean I'm worried about you."

"I know that, I'm just so happy to be with you, I didn't think about the bad things."

Two could play that game. If she was going to be bad, so was I.

"Aw, I'm also very happy to have you here. Just don't forget it again, alright?"

"I promise."

Wow, that was easy. At least I didn't have a angry Alice at my back.

"Now come on, we're going to get ready for tonight's clubbing!"

She dragged me with her. Oh boy.

**EPOV:**

When Alice dragged us to the couch I knew it wasn't going to be pretty. Also we were alone, but that didn't mean the rest of the family weren't around the corner to enjoy our pain.

"Edward Cullen, you know that I'm not jealous of your future knowledge as you said, and…" Oh boy.

_How could you even think that? You know that I love Bella like a sister, and of course I'm worried about her! So if there ever is anything else that is dangerous for her and you didn't tell me about then I am personally going to be the reason there __**won't **__be any little Bella's! Understood? Good!_

That was the worst speech I've ever had. I could almost feel the pain could just hear the rest of the family laughing, especially Jasper and Emmett. Of course they didn't hear what she thought, but they could imagine. Now Alice turned on Bella. She put her head on her shoulder.

"I thought you loved me?"

Oh, Alice plays nasty. I'm just really glad she didn't try that on me! I mean, where can I sign up for the abuse? But now… I was just preparing for the show.

"Of course I love you, you are my sister."

"Then why didn't you tell me about the van? I mean I'm worried about you."

"I know that, I'm just so happy to be with you, I didn't think about the bad things."

Wow, she was good. The rest of the family just stood there listening. We never heard of anyone who could resist Alice.

"Aw, I'm also very happy to have you here. Just don't forget it again, alright?"

"I promise."

Man, that was just too easy. She didn't even start blaming her. She so needs to tell me how to do that. Even Jasper isn't that good. I mean, I was getting ready for a lot of blood, and tears… Maybe even the sweat…

"Now come on, we're going to get ready for tonight's clubbing!"

As soon as they were out the room, the rest of the family came in.

"Edward, I don't know how she did it, but she's going to teach us."

Eh, Hello?

"Even I don't know how she did it, so if there is going to be anybody she's going to teach, it would be me."

Then we can hear Alice:

"She isn't going to answer your questions, she isn't even telling me! And I can see in the future she won't tell anybody of us. Now go get ready for tonight. Rose come up here."

Finally we were all ready to go. Then Bella came down the stairs. In a flash I was with her.

"Wow, you look gorgeous."

It was the same outfit as yesterday, but to see her in it, was just… well… hot.

"Thank you, now are we ready to go?"

When we reached the club, we could see a lot of people who were trying to get in.

"That just won't do."

Alice walked to the front, talked with the guy at the door, and we could just walk through. Ah, the benefits of money. Once inside, the music was loud. And there were a lot of people.

**BPOV:**

This was the first time for me in a club. And honestly it just wasn't my thing. But it looked like Alice at least was enjoying herself. I was dancing with Edward, so that I did enjoy. One of the slower song was playing now, and I was pressed against him. I can't say I hated it! Suddenly I feel something on my behind. I hear Edward growling, so I turned around. There was this guy, and he just touched me! I turned around so my butt was pressed against Edward, and looked angry at the guy. Luckily he turned away, and I feel Edward growling again. I look at him, and his eyes are pure black. Aah, so he liked my butt. I pressed myself into him, and the growling becomes louder. Then I hear Emmett laughing. I guess this is one of the first times they see Edward react like this. Next thing I know, I'm in the car with Edward, and he is driving us home. Let's just say I liked the make out session that followed more than the club!

**Well, that's it. I hope you liked it, and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: The almost, well, actually, b

**I'm baaack! Well, at least for now. I've done a bit of editing, so go check it out, and I hope you like this chapter. I still don't own anything**

Chapter 9: The almost, well, actually, bit, crash

**BPOV:**

The next morning I woke up to a strange light. At first I thought E.T. had found a way home, but when I opened my eyes, I saw the light was actually outside, and the strangeness was just because of the snow. Yes, you heard me right, it had snowed, and as we read in the books, what happened when there was snow? Right in one, the car crash… The good thing is, at least this time I already know what Edward and his family are, and that it would have happened, so there is going to be no crashing, no saving, and no ignoring. Um, that's what I hope. The strange part is that I didn't see Edward anywhere. Which is kind of weird, if you think about it. I mean the man was almost glued to me, ever since he found me. When I look around I see a paper on the other side of the bed.

_My dear Bella,_

_As you may know already, it has snowed tonight. While you were sleeping, my brothers and sisters arrived, and took me with them to keep a big snow fight. If I'm not back when you wake up, I'm sorry, but I will be on time to take you to school. Look after my heart, I left it with you._

_Love, _

_Edward_

Well, that explains that part. In that case, I'm just going to take a shower, and get breakfast. And hoping that by any chance the vampire, with the good memory, forgets to be in time, so I can't get to school…

**EPOV:**

I was just laying there, beside my love, when it began. You would think after all this time, I would be used to it, but no… Okay, so I wasn't trying to drive the voices out of my head anymore, but I still startle, yes, startle, not scare, when I suddenly hear four voices at once scream: _EDWARD! _inside of my head… Yes, you guessed right, that would be my lovely brothers and sisters.

_Edward, come on, it's snowing, we want to fight! Get your ass of that bed and come here! Otherwise we will come there…_

_Edward, you know we still have to slash the tires of Tyler's van, so please, hurry up!_

The first thought didn't really motivate me to move, but the second did. They were right, the day the first snow fell, would be the day that stupid boy would try to kill my love. And that would be tomorrow! Well actually, later today, since it was 3 in the morning, but eh, details… I got up in search of a piece of paper, and a pen, so I could leave a note to my Bella, and put it on my side of the bed. I kissed her on the forehead, and jumped out of the window.

_About time, slowpoke! Now come on, first we're gonna slash the tires, and then there will be a fight, and I will win, muwhahaha…_

"Emmett, have you been watching scary movies again?"

"No, I didn't, I never do! WATCH OUT FOR THAT AXE!"

"Emmett, even if there were an axe, it couldn't kill us, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Come on, let's get to Tyler's."

I swear that boy is going to drive me crazy. And believe me he has eternity for it, so he will succeed. Lord knows, it took less time with some humans, that's why scary movies are forbidden for him, but does he listen? Ever since that case in 1946, with that ex-soldier… I don't even want to think about it.

Meanwhile we were by Tyler's garage, and there was his van.

"Does somebody has a knife?"

"Duh, what do you think? I swear what you would do without me..."

Luckily Alice has a knife, even if the attitude is kind of annoying… I slash all four tires, just to be sure, he really couldn't drive with the van. I gave the knife back to Alice, and she put it back in her coat.

"Well, that was fun, now I'm going back to Bella."

I knew it probably wasn't going to work, but hey, I had to try, right?

"Oh no, you don't mister, you're coming with us, and we are going to fight!"

"Why bother, Emmett? You know I'm going to win…"

"Oh, you didn't just say that. Well come on, mister big talk, time to lose."

Oh boy, this really was going to be a long night…

A couple of hours later, after winning from Emmett of course, it was time for them to go back home, and for me to go to Bella, if we wanted to be on time at school. And let me tell you, I didn't really regret leaving them. Although it was nice to win from Emmett once again, after which he became 'depressed'… His words, not mine, since there would have to be a miracle for Emmett to be even sad, but depressed… But anyway, now I was on my way to Bella, and listening to the sound of her heartbeat, I think she was in the kitchen, probably eating breakfast. I was prepared for a silent day at school.

**BPOV:**

Once I was showered, and dressed in the clothes Alice choose for me, I walked to me bedroom to see if Edward was there already, but he still wasn't here, so I walked down stairs, to eat my breakfast. After I put the cereal in a bow, I got the milk from the refrigerator, and as I was closing the door, I suddenly felt two arms circle around me, and heard

"Good morning, love. "

I turned around, and there he was, my own God. Of course I didn't let him see that.

"Don't do that! You scared me! Now you have to make it up to me!"

"Ooh, what do I have to make up for? Because I can hear you didn't get scared."

"I so did! And anyway, you weren't there this morning, and I haven't had my good morning kiss yet."

Okay, so I was stubborn, but he just had to kiss me. And nobody said I had to play fair…

"Hm, well I better make it up then. I have to keep you happy, don't I?"

"Too right, you do."

Well, at least he is well trained. And I don't just mean kissing…

Since he came back kind of late, we soon had to leave for school. Which kind of sucked, because the kiss didn't last very long because of it. On the way to school we just talked about the snow fight they held, and he also told me it wasn't the only thing they did.

"We also cut the tires of Tyler's van."

"I was just thinking about it, this morning. You really cut the tires?"

"Yes, I was going to make sure he really couldn't drive his van, not just fix it. I mean this is easily fixed, but it is going to take a few days."

It does mean that not only he can't kill me, but also nobody else, who doesn't have a vampire as boyfriend. When we arrived at the school parking lot, his family was already there. The whole time we were there, nobody lost control over her or his vehicle, and there weren't any accidents. Just in time for the bell, Tyler arrived at school, brought by his mother. We walked inside with a smile, everybody was safe.

**EPOV:**

We arrived safely to our first class, with no accidents, and no panic, so we already had changed the book. This time no Bella who has to go to the hospital, and no exposure for our family. Just before lunch, after we had class with just the two of us, she said

"You go ahead to the cafeteria, and get my food, I have to go to the toilet, I won't be long."

"All right love, I'll see you at our table."

I continued walking to the cafeteria and got food for her, and props for me. My brothers were already at the table, Rose was on her way, but Alice was still on the other side of campus. As I was searching for my sister, I suddenly heard somebody thinking. It wasn't anybody I knew, but from what I heard, she was the mom of one of the guys that go to school here.

_What has that boy done now? It's been enough! I see that principal more than his own wife by now! Well, not anymore, if I get my hands on that boy… Well, at least, it's a lot safer to drive right now, this morning with the snow, that would have bee… OH SHIT!_

Then I hear Alice

_NOOO! BELLA! _

_The woman in the car loses control and Bella just walks out of the building towards the cafeteria_

I begin to walk really quick towards the parking lot, but because of all the humans in the cafeteria, I can't go as quick as I want to.

"Follow me, there is a car with a woman in it and she has lost control and Bella is there."

My brothers and sister follow me, but the only thing I can think of is getting to Bella, before it's too late. Once I'm out of the cafeteria, I break out in a run, I have to get to Bella, if I lose her…

**BPOV:**

After I'm finished, I walk towards the cafeteria. I really hate this school. Who is so stupid to think it's a good idea that you have to walk outside before you get to the cafeteria in the town where it rains almost 24/7? Once I'm almost at the parking lot, I see a car with a woman in it. She looks really scared, and she coming right at me. I don't even have the time to be scared. Suddenly she sees me, and she pulls on her steering wheel, just before she's going to hit me the car turns, and I only feel the side of her car. It wasn't a hard collision, but it's enough to bring me to the ground, and I feel I'm going to be black and blue for a couple of days. Then I hear my name being yelled. I could tell it was Edward, and that he was panicking. Suddenly he is in front of me.

"Please don't be dead."

"Well I can tell you I'm not, and it's also nothing serious."

I tried to sit up, but he wouldn't let me. Let me tell you, it's really sweet of him, but it's kind of irritating when you know nothing's wrong with me. But I could see the relief in his eyes, so I couldn't really say anything about it.

"Oh no, you don't, you're going to Carlisle, and only then you are going to move."

"Really, I'm fi…"

The look in his eyes said, I shouldn't say fine if I valued his sanity, so I just kept my mouth shut. I could see the rest of the family standing there. They all seemed just relieved I was still alive, but I wasn't going to avoid going to Carlisle I guess. Meanwhile the whole school was in the parking lot, and somebody already called an ambulance. And… oh boy, Charlie. Edward was already calling Carlisle we were coming, and to tell Esme. This was going to be a very long day…

**Well, that's it for now… I hope it was a little original how the accident took place, but let me know, so review…**


	10. Chapter 10: Is there a doctor in the hou

**Hello again! I hope there are still people interested in this story, but I guess I'll just have to wait and see… Me: Can I have an Edward?**

**Stephenie: No!**

**Me: A Carlisle?**

**Stephenie: No!**

**Me: Not even a little Jasper, or Emmett?**

**Stephenie: NO!**

**Me: Oh well, I still don't own anything, I guess…**

Chapter 10: Is there a doctor in the house?

**EPOV:**

I know I'm a vampire. Have been one for over a hundred years. But I swear to you, once I saw that car coming towards Bella, my heart almost stopped. And it isn't even suppose to beat to begin with! That was one of the hardest moments in my life…

_Flashback:_

_I knew I was never going to make it to Bella on time. The only thing I could hope for was that I hadn't changed the future so drastically, I would lose the most important thing in my life. When I got there, Bella was on the ground and the car stood still besides her. I dropped to my knees, and said the first thing on my mind. _

"_Please don't be dead." _

_And then I heard her angellic voice say: __"Well I can tell you I'm not, and it's also nothing serious." That really was the best thing I had ever heard. Of course I couldn't let her go after that, even when the ambulance arrived. I had already called Carlisle to tell him what happened, and that he should be ready for when we arrived. I still didn't know who the woman was, and honestly, I couldn't care less. I could hear the moment Charlie arrived on the scene. He didn't know Bella was the one who was hit, but luckily my sister had her uses, and intercepted him. She told him that Bella was the one who was hit, and that I was with her right now. She also told him that it wasn't anything serious, but she still had to go to the hospital 'just to be sure'. _

_Of course Charlie still checked up on us, but when he saw Bella was indeed still alive, and, in that moment, trying to bribe the nurse to let her go, he knew she would be alright. He told me he had to talk to the woman behind the wheel first, and would meet us in the hospital. Just to be sure, or in Bella's words: "You did what?", I had also called Esme, who would meet us there. On our way to the hospital, I could hear the thoughts of the nurse. _

'_Hm, you poor thing. Must have been so scared. You can thank your lucky stars that you're not seriously injured. Of course, you'll be black and blue for the next couple of days, but that's a small price to pay.' I knew she was a professional, and rationally I knew she would be okay, but I couldn't completely relax until Carlisle confirmed it for me. In the parking lot of the hospital I could already see Esme's car. I also could hear the thoughts of both Carlisle and Esme. They were together in one room, waiting for Bella to be brought in. Who was on a stretcher. And pretty pissed about it. Also more than a little red about it. When they wheeled her into the room. I could hear the sighs of relief from my parents. _

'_As long as she's still blushing, it's going to be alright' That was Esme. Who would be dead by now, if Bella knew what she thought. Carlisle was a little more medical about it._

'_So no broken bones that are visible. No open wounds that are bleeding. That's the luck of living in a place which is always cold. People have so many clothes on, they don't do that many scrapes here.' He was right about that one. But my angel wouldn't be her own charming self if she wouldn't command on the situation._

"_Hey Esme, Carlisle! I thought, let's meet somewhere new. It was nice seeing you two, love you, I'll be going now, buh-bye" And with that she actually tried to get away. From three vampires. Who were all a little bit worried about her. Let's say she didn't get very far, and there were ropes involved… I knew Bella hated the hospital, and maybe even more the attention that came with it, but did she honestly believe that was going to work? Esme rushed forward, and pulled her into a hug._

"_Oh honey, I was so worried when Edward called me. Don't you ever scare me like that again! You hear me? Are you hurt? Do you need something?"_

"_Esme, honey, maybe it would be a good idea to let Bella actually answer the questions, before you ask another. So Bella, does it hurt anywhere?"_

_I can't say Carlisle didn't have guts to say that. And if looks could kill, he would just be a big pile of dust. But Bella answered before Esme could bodily harm Carlisle. _

"_Really you guys, I'm okay. Esme, you didn't have to go through all that trouble, just for me. So yeah, I'll be blue tomorrow, but I'm used to it. And Edward said so himself, it's a good color on me."_

"_Yes dear, but I meant your clothes. And for your information, we're not used to it, so we're bound to get a little protective of you."_

_But Carlisle wouldn't be a doctor if he'd just believed her, so he still send her to the x-rays. While we were waiting for the verdict, the rest of my family and Charlie arrived. Since we were only waiting, Charlie got send to us, but the rest of my familt had to stay in the waiting room. They didn't mind though, since Alice had already informed them that 'everything would be alright, and the only one who would be hurt would be Emmett, since he would be laughing at Bella all day tomorrow when she would be literally black and blue.'It would be a good excuse for us not to go to school, and I think that I can convince Bella this time to stay home._

_Charlie made his way into the room, and immediately walked towards Bella's bedside.  
"Hey Bells, how you doing?"_

"_Really Dad, I'm fine, but the doc here, doesn't believe me…"_

"_Bella dear, you would still say you're fine, even when you have broken bones and a lot of blood."_

"_Carlisle! I'm not that bad! And I couldn't even say fine when there is blood, since I would have already fainted if that happened."_

_And yes, believe me or not, my seventeen year old mate, poked out her tongue at my dad. And my Dad, who is 300 plus, did it right back at her. Charlie was silently laughing. 'It's good to see Bella have so much fun here. I was so scared she would hate it here, while I was so glad she came. I have a lot to thank the Cullens for.' It really was kind of refreshing to be on the good side of your future father in law. I would have hated to be the Edward in the books._

_A nurse came in with the results of the x-rays. It seems that Bella was right, there were no broken bones, she would just be sore the next day. This, of course, was the time for Bella to speak up._

"_See, I told you so. I didn't even have to come here!"_

"_But Bella, I'm hurt, I thought you came here for me!"_

_Note to self: Keep Carlisle and Bella apart, otherwise it will be a long eternity…_

"_Carlisle, if I wanted to see you, I would stop by your house, AFTER school. Not in this Devil's place, that you call work."_

_Meanwhile Esme and Charlie were in another corner of the room, and my brilliant mother was trying to convince Charlie to let Bella stay the night, since he had to work, and we could keep an eye in her. She didn't really have to try very hard, since Charlie eated out the palm of her hand._

"_Are you sure it isn't too much trouble for you? I wouldn't want to bother you."_

"_Of course not Charlie, it would be our pleasure. You know we all love her. It would be absolutely no problem."_

_It was really nice to just sit here and enjoy everything around me. My mate and my Dad were getting along a little too well, but eh, you couldn't have everything. And even Charlie right now, loves us. And then I really mean loves my Mum. Since there was essentially nothing wrong with Bella, she was released from the hospital. When I told her my family were all here, and waiting to go home, she didn't even wanted to go back to school._

_End flashback_

Now it was the next day, and during the night I could see the bruises forming on her pale skin. To say I was a little pissed would be a severe understatement. Also, since we tried our hardest to avoid the car crash, and obviously it didn't work, I was a little concerned about the rest of the book. In Twilight there were still rapists in Port Angeles, not to mention the nomads. For the nomads we just had to wait. We still would be playing baseball in the clearing, but Esme and Bella wouldn't be there, and instead of letting them go, we would just kill them. Yes, even Laurent. He was said to be Irina's mate, but if he really was, he couldn't have stand to leave her, and work for Victoria. Especially not if Irina would be hurt by it. And what she didn't know, she couldn't miss, so there would be no reason to go to the Volturi.

But the guys in Port Angeles were a real problem. Maybe Bella wouldn't go to Port Angeles, but there were still enough girls who could be hurt by them. So they had to be stopped, before they ruined anymore lives. I couldn't stand to be away from Bella now she was hurt, even if she said it was nothing serious, so my brothers and sisters were the lucky ones. They got to go to Port Angeles and lead those monsters into the arms of the police. Since they had to be there anyway, they left this morning early, so they could have 'a nice day out'. Alice's words, not mine.

Now I was just waiting for my Angel to wake up. It was 9:15 when she did. It was really quite adorable. First she blinked, then yawned. Once she tried to lift her arms, she groaned.

"Good morning, love. Everything alright?"

I knew she would never admit to it, but I still could try.

"Yes, no problemes at all, nothing wrong, no pain."

Of course she was such a bad liar, that I didn't even have to pretend.

"Uh-huh. Well, go take your human moment, and then we can do whatever you want."

I was curious to see how far she would take this 'fine'.

**BPOV:**

What a day. And then I mean yesterday. I don't know how many times a person can say they are fine, before they are believed, but let me tell you, it's very irritating. And there was nothing wrong with me, of course. After all the falls I had had in my life, I could accurately say when things were bad, and they weren't this time. But believing me? Of course not! And yes, I woke up today with a sore feeling in every muscle I possessed, but believe me, I'm used to that.

Edward had convinced me to stay home today, and I knew his siblings were in Port Angeles. After the still there car crash, he wanted to do everything in his power to avoid the rest of the problems. And it looked like it was going to work. Because who wouldn't be seduced by Rose, and guilted by Jasper? I was a little curious to see how things worked out, but now I was just really hungry. So after my human moment, which was a little harder then usual with all the bruises, I went downstairs for breakfast. I could hear Esme singing softly in her room, and Edward was talking quietly to Carlisle in his office. Though I could see them, I couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Hey, I'm going downstairs for some breakfast, okay"

"Sure love, I'll be with you in a moment."

Normally I just eat cereal for breakfast, but I was really graving a sandwich, so I got the bread and a tomato out if the fridge, and a knife out of the drawer. I was humming a tune, and I didn't hear anything until it was too late.

"Hello love."

I screamed, and turned around. Forgetting about the knife in my hands. After that I felt the pain, and saw the black eyes of my love, before I blacked out.

**Aah, what will happen next? I know it, and if you want to know it too, you just have to review! And while your already doing that, tell me what you would like to see in the story, and maybe it will happen!**


End file.
